In general, a conventional plate heat exchanger exchanges heat by circulating an inner airflow (which is a hotter airflow) and an outer airflow (which is a colder airflow) on both sides of a plate respectively. During the heat transfer process, the plate heat exchanger does not input energy to a thermal system (such as in the application of a compressor of a refrigerator. The natural heat transfer requires driving the heat from a high-temperature position to a low-position temperature though a temperature gradient (or temperature difference), so that the heat can be transferred from a hotter inner airflow to a colder outer airflow.
In the conventional plate heat exchanger, the capability of thermal decomposition is directly proportional to the volume of the plate. In other words, the higher requirement for thermal decomposition, the larger the volume of the heat exchanger is required.
If the temperature of the outer airflow is higher than the temperature of the inner airflow, the hotter outer airflow is transferred to the colder inner airflow, so that the conventional plate heat exchanger cannot cool the inner airflow to a temperature lower than the temperature of the outer airflow (or room temperature).
In addition, the conventional plate heat exchanger just provides the effect of cooling the inner airflow only. If the system is required to supply hot airflow, an additional heater must be added to pre-heat the inner airflow, and thus a higher cost will be incurred.
In view of the aforementioned problems of the prior art, the discloser of this disclosure based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally provided a feasible solution to overcome the problems of the prior art.